Chapter 1 - The loose ends
by Alex0312
Summary: This is the first chapter of more to come about Rory, Luke, Logan, Lorelai and the whole life in Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The loose ends_

The party that was hold for Rory Gilmore was amazing. It almost made her not want to leave. She looked at the whole city gathering up, and packing all the mess down again, as she sat in Lorelai's car on the way to the airport. She looked at the people in Starts Hollow, all of them who had been there for her. Supported her, whenever she needed it.

They all believed in her, and her abilities. She was full of love, as they drove past the big old "Stars Hollow"-sign. Then she thought about Logan. It was not that she didn't love him, but she just couldn't marry him. She couldn't give him what he wanted. Her heart started aching, as she pictured his face in front of her when she denied his proposal. His eyes could always tell the emotions, and that day, they were full of deep sadness. His pretty face turned to sad, and even though it was only for a second, she noticed. Then his face turned cold and calm. He nodded as he said: "Fair enough. I love you, Ace." He turned around, and didn't look back. She stood there with tears in her eyes, wondering if she had made right decision.

Lorelai was overwhelmed. What Luke did for Rory was exactly why she loved him so much. His caring for her child and his fatherly role he had taken. Most importantly his consideration for her, and that Rory would be fine. She hadn't talk to him yet, but she knew deep in her heart, that she would need him now. Rory, her only daughter and best friend in the world were off experiencing. She was trying new things and living a live on her own. Lorelai hadn't realized that yet. She wouldn't see her daughter for a year. Until know she had been so strong, and not showing any sorrow. She was so happy for Rory and she envied how Rory could just go out there and do the things Lorelai never did.

"So, my one and only daughter, are you exited?" Lorelai asked as she droved the car a bit to slow. She could tell that Rory was thinking too, and that she had just pulled Rory out of some deep thoughts.

"Yeah, I am," Rory replied, "But I'm going to miss everyone. Especially you, mom."

"You wont miss me when you're gone. I'm going to call you so many times, that you will get tired of me!"

Rory looked at her mother and smiled, as they parked at the airport.

"We're here." Lorelai said with her nervous voice. Rory looked at her as the tears started showing in her eyes.

"We sure are. I love you so much, mom. Thanks for everything. Thanks for supporting me. I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried in her mother's arms.

"Hush now, baby. It's only a year. When you get there, you'll see so many great things that you wont even think of me. It's a new exiting adventure for you." Her mother said and smiled.

"Luke! Luke!" Sookie called. "Luke! Don't just ignore me! LUKE!"

"What, Sookie? I'm busy now. Don't you see all the customers?"

"Luke, Lorelai knows it was you, who did all the things for Rory. I'm so sorry."

Luke stopped in the middle of an order and turned around so he could look at Sookie.

"And how did she find out? I told you not to say anything!" His voice raised in the end of the sentence, which made Sookie think of Jackson. She should probably tell him to throw the tomatoes out. They weren't any good, and she didn't want to buy them. Then she focused at Luke, who stood there, with big and open eyes.

"Patty didn't know that Lorelai wasn't aloud to know. So she told her. I just wanted to give you a heads up." She said. "But Luke, is it really that bad, that she knows? I mean… You did a good thing there!"

"It wasn't for Lorelai, Sookie. I didn't do it to get her back. I did it for Rory."

"I know, but come on, Luke. You love Lorelai."

"Stay out of it. It's none of your business. I'm busy. So unless you want to order – leave." Luke went behind the counter and yelled something to Ceasar. The atmosphere in the diner was quiet. It always was, when Luke was sad or angry. Sookie left the diner not knowing what to do. Did Luke really have enough? Was it really over? She knew Lorelai had slept with Christopher the night Luke said no to elope, but it was Lorelai! He loved her, and he knew that she made some stupid mistakes from time to time.

As Rory sat in the airplane, she thought of Logan again. She could faintly hear the instructions of the plane in the background, as they took off. She hadn't really cried yet but know she couldn't hold it in again. The thought of losing Logan, saying goodbye to the town and her mother for a whole year was too much for her. She thought about her mother, and her last words, Logan and his last words. Did she do the right thing?

"Here you go. You can wipe your face with this." Rory looked at her right side, and saw a young man with a napkin. "Yeah, first times are the hardest." He looked so sweet, as he sat there and looked at her.

"You're a journalist too?" Rory asked, when she got her voice under control.

"Yeah. I've been out in the field for 3 years know. I'm Christian, by the way."

"Rory. Rory Gilmore. Or Lorelai. But most call me Rory."

"Well, hello Rory," he smiled. His brown, dark eyes smiled as well. He looked a bit like Jess, Rory thought to herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mitchum yelled, as he stormed in Logans apartment near Yale. "I've tried to call you. You didn't get on the plane to London. What were you thinking?"

Mithum looked at Logan, just sitting there. No TV, no music, nothing. He was just sitting with something in his hands. A racket. He saw the hurt in Logans face. Something he had never seen before.

"She said no." Logan said with an empty look in his eyes. "She said no. And now she's gone."

Mitchum sat down next to Logan.

"I asked her to marry me. She said no. I just… I can't… I don't…"

"Logan," Mitchum interrupted. "Rory needed to go out there. You know that. She got a great offer, and had a chance of experimenting big things. She needed to go out in the world. You already knew that. What did you expect? That she would come with you to London? That she would be here, waiting for you to come once maybe twice a year?"

"I never asked her to come with me, or wait for me. I told her, that we could wait. I told her to go. I just needed to know, that I had her." He turned the racket in his hands. "I told her, that she had me. I gave her this racket. 40 years. I wanted to wait for her." Mitchum looked at the racket again, and then at Logan.

"Come on, son. The car is waiting. Leave the racket. A new life is beginning. You'll get over Rory." He helped his son up on the feet, and straightened his tie. "A new life is beginning, Logan."

Lorelai stood in front of Lukes, and tried to get the nerve to go inside.

"Lor, pull yourself together", she said to herself. "Get in there, and thank him."

Before she got the time to re-consider, she opened the door, and the bell made its noise. She looked at the tables. The same people as always. Babette, Miss Patty, Kirk, TJ was there with Liz and their child, Lane stood still and looked at me with the coffee-pot in her hand. The silence surrounded the diner, as Luke came down from his apartment upstairs.

He just stood there, watching here and waiting for her to open her mouth. When he realized that she stood paralyzed, he opened his mouth.

"Lorelai! Can I give you something?" He said, hoping it wouldn't sound to weird.

"Hi Luke. You can give me some coffee", she said, walking to the counter.

"Coffee! On it's way…" he fumbled with the cup.

"Luke…" Lorelai put her hand on his, and he stood there. He knew he wasn't over her. Lorelai lowered her voice and continued. "Thanks, Luke. I just… thanks. What you did for Rory…"

"Don't mention it" Luke interrupted. "You know I would do anything for her."

"I know, Luke, but… After what we've been going through, I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong" he interrupted her again. Her bright blue eyes looked at him, and he could see the sadness in them. Mostly, he just wanted to hug her, kiss her and tell her that everything would be all right. But of course that would be inappropriate.

"Yeah. I was. I'm… I'm…" Lorelai stumbled. "I've got to go. Sookie is alone at the Inn. That's just trouble." And just as that, she left the diner with her coffee-cup untouched.

Logan sat in a big meeting room, full of important people. He was very good at nodding, smiling and looking interested. He thanked his family for that ability. Every time they yelled at him for something he had done again, his mind was elsewhere. He thought of Rory again. Did she do well? Was she well? Had she met another? He shook his head discrete. That, he couldn't bare.

"Logan?" He came back to the meeting room and saw a bunch of people looking straight at him.

"Yes, sir?" He replied while putting his serious face on. Hiding his feelings.

"How can we raise? You've got any ideas?" Logan felt a pressure to say something important, but he was empty. Improve? He didn't even know this newspaper. It was a small thing in London. Something only old people, who already read The Times and needed something to let help the day pass by quicker.

"I… I'm going to need to think this through. Let's say thanks for today, and I'll go home and try to find a solution."

"But we have only been here 3 hours? It's quite unusual." The man protested.

"I don't know how things work here in London, but in US, when the manager says something, the others usually do as said. So… shall we say it's a day?" Logan said annoyed.

"Sure thing, sir." The man said uncertain. "See you tomorrow."

The meeting was now at the end, and Logan couldn't wait to get home and relax. Let his thoughts wonder.

"Sookie!" Lorelai yelled on her way to the Dragonfly Inn's kitchen. "Sookie!" When she stepped in she saw Sookie chopping vegetables.

"Sookie, I went at Lukes." Lorelai said desperate. "I said thanks. And I wanted to tell him something… something clever. Why didn't I say something clever?" Lorelai was out of it.

"All right, honey. Take a breath. Remember to breath. What happened? What did he say?" Sookie considered telling Lorelai about her meeting with Luke, but she agreed with herself, that it would do more harm.

"I went in there, and said thanks. That it came as a shock after what we've been through. And he told me, that of course he would do it. He loves Rory, and I know he does. And I just stood there… I just…" And then she started to cry. Sookie help het get seated and gave her some coffee. "Why? How could I be so stupid? Even Rory got mad. I can't… And Christopher called… And Luke… I just… How? WHY am I like this? It's over. I ruined everything. It's my fault." Lorelai cried.

"Luke will come around. He loves you. He has waited for you for so long."

"No, Sookie" Lorelai interrupted her. "Not this time. I really ruined things between us."

"Lorelai, he will come around. He just needs time. He loves you. But what did Christopher say when he called?"

"Nothing much. That he was sorry, and that he didn't wanted to call because of the whole Luke punching him-thing. That he knew I said that it didn't mean anything that night, and that he has tried to get in contact with me. God, Sookie, I'm so stupid." Lorelai cried again.

"Lorelai, go home. Relax. I'll call Michell and get him here. And I'll come and check at you when I'm off here. Go home honey."

Sookie helped the crying Lorelai out in the car.

"Drive safe, hon'. See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Mistakes_

Logan pulled himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in two big mouthfuls. Then another one… and some more. He staggered to the couch, and laid down thinking. Rory… He reenacted the scene of her saying know. The way he walked away, without even looking back. Weeks have passed by since then. He went through the same routine; Up in the morning, shower, work, home, booze. He noticed some of the women looking at him at work, but he didn't care. He didn't want them. He wanted Rory. He had never felt this way before – and that was a given. Rory was his first girlfriend. And yet… they had been though so much. She had learned him so much about so many things.

The phone that rang took him out of his sleep. He rushed to take it.

"Huntzberger" he said a bit grumpy.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger. Lisa's speaking." His secretary. He pictured her in his mind. Blond hair, blue eyes. Nothing special, but pretty. She always dressed a bit provocatively. Like the other day, when she came with a tight black skirt and a white shirt that was a bit transparent. He could see that her bra was pink with blonds.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" He realized that he had dazed away again.

"Yes, Lisa? What's up?"

"I was just calling to confirm you're meeting tomorrow?"

"Oh yes… What time is it now?"

"8 pm, sir." He could hear that she was confused from the sound of her voice. "Why?"

"Lisa… do you want to come over?" He knew he would hate himself for this, but he needed to get his mind off of Rory.

"All right. Now sir?"

"Just call me Logan. And yes, now. We can have a drink?"

"O… Okay, si… Logan. Sorry. I'll be there in a half of an hour." She stumbled and hanged on. He stood there looking at the phone. Then he went to take a shower and prepare for what was coming.

Lorelai was like a zombie. She had learned a routine, that didn't involve going near Lukes. She was glad when she spoke to Rory every other night, and heard about her life. She convinced Rory, that she was fine and that Rory shouldn't worry. She went to the Inn, small-talked, laughed, talked to Sookie, and went home. It was only when she was alone, that she let herself feel the sadness.

This Friday was no different. When she came home, she prepared herself for the feelings that would come again. The tears that would show. She had just sat down in her couch, when the phone rang.

"Lorelai speaking:" She said in a calm voice.

"Lorelai? It's your mother." The sound of Emily Gilmore in the phone almost made Lorelai cry. She cursed herself for picking up the phone.

"What, mother?"

"Lorelai, are you okay? You haven't showed up to Friday-night dinners, your father and I has tried to reach you."

"Yes, mom. I'm fine. It's just been busy here, with the Inn and everything."

"All right. Have you talked to Rory? She promised to call this week, but we haven't heard anything. It might be that stupid maid, who forgot to give us a message. I swear to God, those maids are impossible!" Emily blabbered.

"Yes. She called me yesterday. She's doing fine. She's happy."

"Are you coming on Friday?" Her mother asked. Lorelai tried to think of an excuse. A part of her wanted to go, and that scared her a bit. Maybe it was because she needed something that reminded her of Rory. The Friday-night dinners were always with Rory.

"I… I don't know yet." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I need to know now. It takes a lot of preparation and planning to do. Are you, or are you not coming?" Emily said annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be there." As they said goodbye and hang up, Lorelai sat down in the couch again. She looked at the phone and considered calling Luke. She needed someone. No, she needed Luke.

Rory was feeling miseable. She had told her mother, that she was happy, but in fact she hated it. Christian had been sweet to her, and let her in. And yeah, it was exiting and a lot to conform to. The last week she had dreamt of Logan. She wondered how he was. She had sit with her phone almost every day, wanting to call him, but knowing it would just hurt more.

"Rory," Christian came to her, smiling. "Some of us are going out for drinks tonight. You should come!" Rory thought about all the times she had declined the offer. She might need a night out just to get her mind off of things.

"All right. I'll be there!"

It knocked on the door, and Logan knew who was on the other side. He opened up the door, and Lisa stood there in her tight shorts and a top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she smiled at him, when she saw me.

"Hi. Come inside." He said, and moved so she could come in. He could tell she was nervous from the way she smiled and looked down on the floor.

"You want a drink?" I asked her polite.

"Yeah, sure. A Cosmopolitan, if you've got it." Logan mixed her the drink, and they sat on the couch. None of them knew what to say.

"So…" Logan began, after swallowing mouthful of whiskey, "How long have you worked at the firm?"

"4 years. I was a journalist at first."

"Yeah?" he asked. He really didn't care.

"Yeah. Some personal problems came, and now, here I am." She said smiling at him. Logan watched her intensely, while nodding. When he didn't reply, she said:

"I think I'm going to give myself another drink." And raised. She went over to the minibar, and Logan followed her.

As she stood there, he looked at her bag. Her arm reaching for the booze, how her bag was slim. Before he had the time to re-consider, he went close behind her, and put his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms, and without another word, he kissed her.

Hands all over each other's body, kisses that was greedy. Clothes went off and Logan felt her hands down his naked back. He buried his head in her chest and at last, he took her to the couch, where they continued the act.

Lorelai found herself in front of Lukes diner in the middle of the night. She knew where the keys where, and right know she didn't even think straight. She just needed to see him. As she locked herself into the diner, she quickly went through what she had planned to say. The diner was dark and the stairs were up on the tables. She went behind the counter, where the stairway to Lukes apartment where. One step at a time, she slowly neared the door and opened it. She started screaming when she found Luke in front of her with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Lorelai! What the hell are you doing, coming up here in the middle of the night?!" He yelled at her.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I just… I needed to talk to you."

"In the middle of the night?" He asked confused and with a snert of irritation in the voice.

"It couldn't wait."

"What could you possibly have to say, that you came here in the mi…"

"I LOVE you, Luke," Lorelai interrupted him. "Okay? I'm so sorry for what I did. I know it was so stupid. I was hurt, and confused. It didn't mean anything with Chris. I'm so sorry." Lorelai started to cry.

"Lorelai…" Luke said but with no luck, as Lorelai continued talking.

"I know that I'm not perfect. But neither are you. And together we are so good! We are good for each other. We can do this. We can save this, Luke! I know we can. I love you so much, and I'm ready. I'm ready for you and this, and us!" She kept crying.

"Lorelai, I don't know…"

"Just tell me that we can make it. Just tell me that we can save this!" Her eyes looked into his full of hope and tears.

"I… Lorelai, I… I can't."

"But why? Why Luke? Do you want me to fight for this? I can fight! I can change!" She said while punching his chest. "I can do this, Luke. I can be a good wife!"

"You hurt me too damn much!" Luke yelled. He had enough. "I can't do this anymore! Too much has happened! I just… I can't." Luke stood with his arms in the open.

"But Luke…" Lorelai kept crying.

"I CAN'T!" Lorelai jumped a little in chock over Lukes sudden high amount of yelling. They looked at each other for a long time, until finally, Lorelai said:

"Okay… I… Okay."

She ran out of the diner. What the hell was she thinking? She should have known. She needed someone. Rory was gone. Luke was gone. Sookie was with Jackson and the kids. As she went to the car, she decided to visit her mother in Hartford. She couldn't tell why she got the sudden need to be with her mother.

Luke regretted his words as soon as he saw Lorelai run out of the diner. But something held him back. He was right. She had hurt him so many times. And this with Christopher was just too much. He went into the apartment again, and started throwing his glasses and plates all over the place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hurt_

Lorelai had trouble seeing the road on her way to her mother. When she got to Hartford she looked at the big house. She locked herself in and went upstairs to her parents.

"Mom," she said as she opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside.

"God, Lorelai! What are you doing here? Are you crying?" Emily said confused and grumpy. Richard sat up and turned the light on his table on.

"Luke and I… and I just… I need you." Lorelai cried. "Everything falls apart. I just can't… I just…" Emily rose from the bed and went over to her daughter and hugged her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I went there, and told him I would fight for it. But he… He… He just… And I miss Rory. Ten months left…"

"Let's go and visit her then" Richard said immediately. "I can book an airplane right now for you. You can visit her."

Lorelai looked at her father. He looked so big, even though he was sitting in his nightclothes in the bed. He had always looked like he could save the world. He took his phone and left the room. Emily looked at her and said:

"Lorelai, we're here for you. You'll get over Luke. But you need time." This was the first comforting advice her mother had even given her. She hugged her mother and cried in her shoulders.

"You're flight leaves in an hour. I can book it later, if you need some clothes or anything" Richard said as he returned. Lorelai shake her head.

"No, there's no need for that. Thanks dad. And mom. Just… thanks." Lorelai said.

"Shall I drive you to the airport?" Richard asked her and once again she shake her head and told them, that she would drive herself.

She hugged both her parents, and promised to call when she got home again.

Logan woke up by the alarm. He looked at the clock: 6 am. On his side he saw Lisa sleeping.

"What have I done?" He asked himself. He stood up and walked towards the shower when Lisa woke up.

"Good morning, stud." She said with a grumpy, but horny voice.

"Lisa… this was…"

"I know, right? It was amazing." Lisa said while taking her clothes on again. "So amazing. I'm going to rush home, so I can be on work at time. See you" she said, kissed him and walked out.

Logan didn't want to go to work. Still he forced himself in the shower. He took his suit on, fixed his tie and drank a quick whiskey. Off to work he was.

Lorelai arrived at Rory's apartment. She was nervous for the out coming. Would Rory get mad? She knocks at the door. It was early Lorelai knew that. She heard steps on the other side of the door, and it was slowly opened. Seeing Rory's face, changing from surprising, happiness and then tears, made Lorelai cry again.

"Mom?!" Rory said throwing herself in her mother's arms. "What… What are you doing here?" She stumbled.

"I missed you kiddo." Her mother cried back.

Lorelai was so happy while she had her daughter in her arms. She could tell, that Rory was happy too. She wouldn't let go.

"I'm going to need my body" Lorelai joked after getting control of her voice.

"Oh yeah. So tell me! What's going on? How are you? What happened? Why are you here?" Rory started asking.

"Well, are we going to talk here, or are you going to let me in?"

"Oh… Of course. Come in!" Rory let her mother in and they walked towards the living room. Lorelai looked at the big, white and bright apartment. The small kitchen with some unwashed dishes.  
"I see you have begun to use normal plates… Haven't I taught you anything?" They both laughed, and Lorelai kept looking around. The living room with two white couches and a glass table. On the wall she saw a big TV screen.

"You've gone modern, kid!" She said pointing at the TV.

"Yeah, I know. I can't figure out how to use it, really."

Lorelai looked at Rory as Rory started getting tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I just miss you so much, mom. And my life there. I don't know what I'm doing here? This is not me? I don't want to be this kind of a journalist? And Logan… I don't know what I'm doing." Rory kept crying to her mother. Lorelai help her sit down on the couch, and took her in her arms.

"It's going to be fine, hon!" she hushed Rory.

After talking for hours, they agreed to go home together. Rory would quit her new job and come back home where she would find another job. Lorelai didn't know if she encouraged Rory to do so, because it was best for Rory, or because it was best for herself.

As Logan sat there in the middle of London with the city as his view, he had never felt more alone. He missed Rory, of course. But he also missed his friends.

"Logan," his father walked in the office. "How are you?"

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Logan looked surprised at his father. He should be in USA right now, in New York.

"I came because I need you in New York. We're leaving in an hour. Hurry up." His father said. Logan's heart grew. Was he finally going home?

"O… okay. What about here?" Logan said confused. He honestly didn't care.

"Fred is going to take over. This newspaper doesn't need us anymore. I've just bought New York Times, and we have to get it up and running."

Logan rose and hurried out. He had to go back to the apartment at pick up some things.

Meanwhile Luke was busy running the diner. Everyone could feel something in the air. Ceasar had a day off, and it was Luke running everything.

"Luke… this is… meat?" Patty said.

"Yeah? Didn't you order meat? For God Sakes."

"But Luke, it's raw?"

"If you're not satisfied, get the hell out of my diner. Does anybody else have a problem?" Luke yelled out to the diner. Everyone just mumbled something, and some left the diner. But he didn't care. What was he thinking last night? She came to him. He loved her so much, and yet he was so stupid. He heard the door ring, and turned to yell something at the new costumer, when he saw his daughter, April standing in the door.

"April! Hi! Honey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New Mexico?" He asked surprised.

"Didn't mom call you? We're back for a few weeks. Mom needed to do something with the business, and she told me I could stay here for some time." Luke smiled, and for the first time since the whole Lorelai-thing happened, he was happy.

Seeing his daughter always made him happy. He had never pictured himself as a dad, and so far he hadn't screwed up.

"Of course. Did you bring some things?" April nodded.

"They are all outside. Moms colleague dropped them."

They both went out to take the things inside. Luke with a big smile on his face.

Lorelai and Rory sat in the airplane, both in peace. Lorelai was so happy now. She would have Rory back in the States, and she honestly didn't care much if Rory lived in the house, as long as she was reachable.

Rory thought about where she should live. She had considered living in the house with her mother, but she really wanted to live in New Haven. She loved it there, and maybe she could get a job at Eagle Gazette, where she had her first internship. She knew that she had to talk to Mitchum first, though. That made her stomach hurt a bit, not because she missed Logan, but Mitchum did take her down once.

Logan sat in the airplane as well, heading to New York. He was so exited to go home again. His old apartment and life. But then he thought about the emptiness he would find in there.

"Dad? I think I'm going to find another apartment." He said to his father who was reading a newspaper.

"I've already taken care of that. You'll live in Manhattan." Logan looked out of the window. Manhattan… New York. For the first time, he saw a little hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Settled down_

Rory was back in Starts Hollow. Patty, Babette even Kirk was happy to see her. Michell was as well, even though he wouldn't admit it. Everyone was so happy, and so was Rory. She had been in Stars Hollow for a week now, and she had to start looking for an apartment.

Her mother, Lorelai, was happy as well. She had found her rutine once again, to avoid Lukes Diner. She had Rory back and everything went, as it should.

Logan was all set in Manhattan. He had already visited The Times and presented himself. He had stop drinking, and everything went easier now.

Another day at the new office, and he was actually busy, when his father walked inside.

"I need to talk to someone about something in New Haven, and I'll be back later." He was all secretly, and Logan wrinkled his eyes and wondered.

"Who are you meeting?"

"That's not important. I'll see you later." And then he went out of the office, leaving Logan in his own thoughts.

Rory had called Mitchum Huntzberger. They'd arranged for a meeting in a café near Yale University. Rory sat at the café 15 minutes before the actual meeting was about to begin. She went over her notes and practiced her tale for why she should be hired.

"Rory!" Mitchum called when he saw her. "Have you been here long? Am I late?"

"Oh, no Mr. Huntzberger. I just came earlier." She smiled and gestured him to sit down.

"I remember you did that as well when you worked at Eagle Gazette. Does Logan know you're here?" He asked. She knew he would bring up Logan, and she had already prepared herself for that.

"He doesn't know. You haven't told him, have you?"

"No. He was busy." Rory nodded and mumbled something that was supposed to sound like an "Ooooh". And then silence. They looked at the coffee being given to them, and Mitchum finally bursted the bubble.

"So, what can I do for you? Weren't you out working on that…"

"Yeah, but then I came home again. Too far away. I actually called you, to ask you for a job." She took a deep breath and looked at Mitchum's eyes that waited for her to follow.

"As you know, I've worked at Eagle Gazette before. I know the routines. I've fixed the copy machine more than Harry has. I'm a good writer. I familiar with the system, and everyone know me."

"Rory…"

"Now I know," Rory interrupted him, "that there can be some complications. Like not a job for me, but honestly I'll gladly take whatever you can give me. Weather it is pouring coffee, fixing the machines or what ever you have to offer."

"Rory…" Mitchum tried again, but with no luck.

"I need a job, Mr. Huntzberger. You were the one who told The Times that I was good a year ago. Please have that in mind."

"You said it yourself, Rory. Everyone knows you're a good writer. Why come back at the Gazette?"

"Because I liked it there. I could easily find another job. But I want this particular one."

"Logan doesn't work there. You know that, right?" He asked her silently.

"I know. And I'm not interested because of him. I just am." She replied confident.

"So… you're certain, that you want to work there?" He asked her.

"Yes. Yes I am." They had a long and intense look at each other. Rory saw the similarities with Logan, which made her miss him more.

"All right. Step up at the Gazette tomorrow at 8 am. I'll meet you there, and we'll see if we can find you something." Rory's eyes got big, as did her smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Huntzberger! I promise, I wont let you down!"

"Oh I know, Rory. And you can call me Mitchum." Rory nodded and smiled, as they shook hands and said goodbye.

"Sookie! SOOKIE!" Lorelai called her best friend. She felt so happy.

"KITCHEN!" Sookie responded. Lorelai should have known. She stood at the dining room excusing her to the guests who ate their dinner.

"Rory got a job at the Gazette. This was just her, calling me!"

"YAY Rory! I'm going to make chocolate cake, so you can celebrate!" Sookie replied. Everything was out of order. Sookie was the best cook Lorelai had ever known, but when it came to her own – and others security, she really sucked at it.

"I was thinking you could come over as well! We could turn some music on, and dance, and behave like teenagers!" Lorelai started dancing silly in the kitchen as she invited Sookie over.

"Oh, I would love to honey, but Jackson and I are actually going out tonight. The kids are at Martha's and we are going to be just the two of us!" Sookie smiled. Lorelai understood what she meant. They both laughed as the tone that was under Sookie's sentence.

Luke had been out all day with April. Ceasar was running the business and Luke had been dragged into so many stores, his head was hurting.

"April, honey, how much further? Haven't you seen and bought everything you wanted, yet?" He asked tired. There were people everywhere, his feet were uncomfortable and he just wanted to go home. He was never the shopping-guy. Not even when he was dating Lorelai. He remembered how she would drag him in and out of stores, trying clothes, asking him what he thought, trying shoes, and so on.

"In a minute, dad. We're just going to one more store. Okay?" She replied. Luke sighed and followed her.

Rory had found her apartment! She was thrilled! After saying goodbye to Mitchum, she went to visit Yale. On her way home she found an apartment nearby the old one, where she had lived with Logan. She came home and couldn't wait to tell her mother about the apartment.

"Mom?" Rory shouted as she entered the door at the house.

"In here, honey!" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, I've found an apartment! I was driving from visiting Yale, and there… right there this BIG sign just got my attention. I've found an apartment! And I got the job! Everything is about the settle down now!" Rory waved her arms as she told her mother what had happened, and smiled. Even her eyes smiled.

"That great, honey! Where is it? Near Yale campus?"

"Yeah, actually it the block next to where I lived with Logan."

"How wonderful!" Lorelai said and then continued. "Now I've got something to tell you…"

"Yeah?"

"You know it's Friday, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And do you know what we do every Friday night?"

"Didn't it stop when I went away?" Rory knew what her mother talked about, and she looked confused at her mother, as she continued talking:

"Yes, well… when you went away, they did stop. But then I got some kind of a mental break-down, and went visit them… at night."

"At night? What happened?" Rory looked at her mother concerned.

"That night I went to Luke and told him, that I wanted to fight for this. He said no…"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Rory interrupted her.

"Rory, I didn't want to talk about it. I still don't, okay? I just need time. Anyways, after I went there, I felt all alone."

"So you went to Granma?"

"Yes. You should have seen them, Rory, I've never seen my mother so understanding. It's like she got a heart. And my father went out and booked me the airplane so I could see you. And he offered to drive me to the airport. They were just so… understanding and comforting."

"Well, I've always told you, that they weren't that bad!" Rory said as she giggled.

"Yes, well. She called me today, and I told her that I was spending the night with you."

"Oh… I've forgot to tell her, that I was back…"

"Yes, well, I figured when Emily turned silent. My mother never turns silent, Rory! So I had a bad continence, and she used that against me. That's how Gilmores work, and you know that. She are throwing a party next week, and I've might promised her to be there…"

"And you promised that I would be there too, right?" Rory finished the sentence.

"Yes. But it's not that bad. We can get you out of it, if you want to settle down. I can break you're leg or punch you really had in the face, or we can tell her that you've…"

"Is Logan going to be there?" Rory looked at her mother.

"I… I don't know. But honey, if you don't want to go…"  
"No, it's okay. We can go." Rory smiled and gazed away. She had thought of Logan, but not of how it would be seeing him again. After all they came from the same environment. Their families knew each other, and she couldn't avoid him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The meet up_

_"I'm sorry, Logan. I just… I just can't" _

_"Fair enough. I love you, Ace"_

Rory thought the whole scenario all over again as she looked herself in the mirror. She had thought a lot of him the past months, and the aching hadn't got smaller. She was about to get ready for her Grandmother's party and she had already excuses for why, she hadn't called them. She had thought of Logan, and if he would be there. She couldn't tell if she was hoping him to be there or not. She knew that all the feelings she had kept inside would come right back, if she saw him.

"Rory! HELP!" Her mother shouted from upstairs and Rory hurried to make herself done and go up to her mother yelling like a maniac.

"Rooooooooryyyyyyyyyyy, I need…"

"I'm right here. What now?"

"Which dress? This black one or this blue one?"

"Haven't you got dressed yet? We're gonna be late!"

"Rory… when have we ever made it in time?"

"This is different. They are already upset at me, I don't want to give them yet another reason to be angry!"

"Fine, I'll hurry!" Lorelai said still holding the two dresses up. "But seriously… which one?"

"Just pick one! I'll wait in the car!" Rory left the room and went downstairs to the car.

_"I'm sorry, Logan. I just… I just can't" _

_"Fair enough. I love you, Ace"_

Logan waited for his mother to get ready. They were off to the party Emily Gilmore was holding, and he was forced to show an appearance. He had thought a lot of the last words between him and Rory, and he was happy that she wouldn't show. He couldn't see her just yet.

"Logan? Has Mitchum got home yet?" Shira asked from her bedroom.

"No, I haven't seen him yet" Logan replied from downstairs, and as he said the words, Mitchum Huntzberger opened the front door.

"Where's Gretta? Shouldn't she open the door?" He asked annoyed.

"Hello to you to. Annoyed today?" Logan asked. Every time his father was annoyed, Logan got annoyed as well.

"A long day. Did we have plans tonight? Am I late for something? Where's your mother?"

"She upstairs preparing." Mitchum went to the bar, pouring himself a scotch.

"For what?"

"Richard and Emily Gilmores party. Tonight. Aren't you supposed to attend?" Mitchum got frozen. He forgot to tell Logan about his meeting with Rory, and that she was back. Judging from his boring face, Mitchum knew Rory hasn't told him either.

"By the way, did I tell you Rory is back in town?" Mitchum said. Logan looked at him with open eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah, she came to me…"

"She CAME to you?!" Logan raised his voice as he interrupted Mitchum.

"She wanted a job, Logan. At the Gazette."

"Is your job to make everything more difficult for me EVERY SINGLE TIME?" Logan shouted in anger.

"Now, Logan…" Mitchum started but got interrupted once again.

"First you're sending me to London – away from everyone. Then you're MOVING me to London. Now you're meeting with my eks-girlfriend, who you by the way, don't like?"

"What's going on?" Shira had heard the yelling from Logan, and went downstairs to see what was going on. "Are you fighting again? Please stop that. We need to go in a minute."

"Did you know about this?" Logan looked at his mother in anger and still shouting.

"Logan, you listen to me. I am a businessman. That is who I am! My FIRST priority is to make sure, that I've got the BEST damn writers in my hands. I'm sorry that it happened to be you're eks-girlfriend, but I need to act professional about this. Rory is a very talented writer. She can get a job ANYWHERE. Am I going to let this pass? To let is pass that SHE came to ME for a job? Hell no!" Logan looked at him with big eyes and an open mouth. Shira sighed and went out to smoke.

"And what about your family, huh? I can't believe this…" Logan had stop yelling only to replace it with astonishment.

"As far as I'm concerned it wont be a problem. You're in the New York department, and she is here. I just told you this, because I'm sure she will appear at the party tonight."

Logan looked at his father. He couldn't believe his ears. Who the hell was she, to contact his father? She didn't even call him. Just to give him a heads up. Nothing at all. How dares she?

"Let's just go no." Shira said as she returned. Both Mitchum and Logan didn't say a word to each other the whole way to Emily and Richard's place. Shira of course kept talking, as nothing went wrong.

Typical, Logan thought to himself. She always ignored everything by babbling out loud. Mitchum ignored it as well by just not saying a word.

Rory and Lorelai stood at the bar. Rory looked around as Lorelai ordered two Gin/Tonics for them.  
"Here you go, hon. Are you looking for Logan?" Her mother asked. She never packed anything in.

"Kind of. Do you see him?" Rory's voice was nervous. She hadn't figured out how to feel about this whole situation

"No. He might not come." Lorelai said, trying to get her daughter to calm down.

"Lorelai! Rory! You're here!" Emily said, as she gladly neared the two girls.

"Hello mother."

"Hi Granma" Rory said as they hugged. Lorelai didn't know how to act around her parents after her breakdown. She looked at her mother, as she returned the look and smiled as if what happened didn't happen. Then Emily returned her focus back on Rory.

"I'm so happy you're here. Let me take you around to say hello. All of you're friends for the DAR are her too!" Emily said as she dragged Rory away from Lorelai.

Lorelai stood there and looking around when she saw the Huntzbergers make an entrance. Logan spotted her immediately and looked away quickly again.

Lorelai knew he was hurting too. She could understand him. He had actually grown on her. She remembered him knocking on her door. How he told her how much he loved Rory and then asked her if she would approve him, asking her to marry him. She saw such great love and hope in his blue eyes, and from that moment she knew that Rory would never find a man, with such love for her, as Logan had.

"Mom" Rory was back from her round. "I'm efficiently done. How can they know so many people? I mean… And how do they remember the names? A couple we met… I swear, they could just…"

"Rory…" Lorelai interrupted her. "Logan is here."

"What? Where?" Rory started looking around.

"He was just at the front door."

"Did he see you?"

"Yes. We shared eye contact, and then he looked away again."

"Oh…" Rory tried to handle what she had just been told.

"If you want to go, honey, we can go know."

"No, Granma are just getting disappointed if we go."

"Let me handle my mother. After all, she's always disappointed in me. Come on. I can tell her that I want to go. I can tell her that it has nothing to do with you."

"No. I'm a grown up. I can't avoid him forever."

"I know. But you could avoid him just a bit longer?" Lorelai looked at her, searching for a sign, but Rory maintained a cold face.

"It's fine. I might not even talk to him! We don't need to go. Thanks anyways." Rory said as she smiled to her mother.

As the night went, Logan had talked to so many people, he didn't even remember how many. He had done everything to avoid Rory. She had also been busy talking to some of the DAR's. He wanted to go to her, just to talk. But what good would it do?

"Logan…" He turned around and found his father standing there.

"What?"

"Did you talk to the Johnsons yet?"

"Yes I did. 15 minutes about Harrods golf, and about when we should go golfing together and 20 extra minutes with Sheila about her decoration."

"Okay. Did you talk to Rory yet?"

"No, I haven't. And I'm not going to." Logan looked at his father, and Mitchum could still she hurt and anger. He knew that it had hurt Logan, but he would just have to grow up.

"Logan! Mitchum!" Emily said, as she neared them both so say her hello. "How are you? It has been a long time! Is Shira here?"

"Hello, Emily. What a lovely party. Yes, she is here, somewhere." Mitchum responded and then looked at Logan to say something.

"Hello Emily." Logan said shortly.

"Have you said hello to Rory yet?" She asked as she started calling out Rorys name. "RORY!"

"Emily, you really don't have to…"

"Of course. There she is!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The conversation_

Rory was walking towards her grandmother, when she saw Logan. She was forced to talk to him now, just when she thought, she could manage an entire evening avoiding him.

"Yes, granma?" She only looked at Emily, not knowing how Logan was looking.

"Logan is here! Now, I'll let you two talk! You know, Logan, Rory didn't even bother to call me, to let me know she was back! I hope she did it with you, though." Logan looked straight at Rory as he answered Emily.

"No, Emily. She didn't call me either. She did call my father, though." Emily looked confused at both Rory and Logan.

"Your father? Why?"

"Granma, can you excuse Logan and I for just a second?" Rory said knowing Logan was upset at her.

"Of course. You can go to your grandfathers office and talk." Emily smiled; not knowing that they'd broke up and why.

Rory started walking with Logan behind her both anxious to get away from the room full of people.

Rory opened the door to the office and closed it after them both. For a long time they just stood there until Rory broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I went to your father. I needed a job…"

"You could have got it anywhere, Rory, and you know that. Why talking to my father? Do you hate me that much, to go behind my back and…"

"I don't hate you, Logan. I did it because it was necessary. If there were any other way…"

"Of course there was! You could have found another job!" Logan yelled. Seeing Rory and talking to her hurt as hell. He knew she could tell just by looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get that upset!" Rory explained herself. She honestly didn't think it was such a big of a deal.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? You LEFT me, Rory!" Logan shouted. Rory saw his face turn red and his vein on his neck started to show.

"I know I did…" Rory began.

"I told you, I would wait for you. I wanted to wait for you, for God sake!"  
"You gave me an ultimatum. It was that or nothing. I couldn't do that, Logan. We're too young. My future was – and still is so uncertain. I couldn't just give you an answer."

"I gave you time, Rory. Don't you dare say, that I didn't. I tried to tell you, that we shouldn't get married right away. I wouldn't stop you from experiencing the world? I just needed to know that I had you here. It was YOU, who made it an all-or-nothing-thing!" Logan pointed at her as he talked with so much anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Rory started to cry. "How can I be so stupid? You told me, that you would wait. I just… I don't know? What was I thinking?!" Rory started talking to herself. Something her mother had taught her.

"Rory…"

"I mean… I was just so confused. I was about to leave everyone, and you, and the proposal, and the…"

"Rory…"

"What?" Rory noticed he had turned calmer again. He looked at her for a long time, and she just stood there with tears in her eyes.

"I… I can't do this right know, Rory." He sighed. "I need some time. You've just returned. I've thought about you for so long know. I've been hurting so badly. I just got the hang of everything, and you return again."

"I've thought about you too." Rory said. She had stopped crying, but he could still she her hurting as well. At some point he was heartbroken that she was upset – but on the other hand, she deserved it. She had hurt him so badly.

"I… I just can't right know."

"When, then?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I need to figure out what I'm going to do."

"With us?"

"There are no us. You made that clear when you said no to me." Rory felt as he had just slapped her in the face.

"Logan…" She started, but Logan cut her off.

"No. I need to go." And then he left and she stood there looking on his back once again. And once again she started to cry without him turning around once.

Rory was afraid she was going to fall. Her balance had left her body completely as she returned to her mother. Lorelai could see something was wrong when Logan stormed out of the office.

"Are we going home?" Lorelai asked concerned. Rory just nodded, not saying a word.

Logan had called a cap to drive him home again. But then he changed his mind. He wanted to drive pass the old apartment, where he had lived with Rory. He felt broken inside. He reenacted the fight in his head, wondering if he could have said something different. As if it would matter.

He locked himself in the apartment and turned on the lights. Everything looked the same. Henry was still there, and everything else. And then he saw the racket. He went over to the bar and poured himself some whiskey. Drank it quickly. Then another one… and then he continued drinking. He took the bottle to the couch, and sat down.

Rory and Lorelai had just arrived to the house, but neither of them went out of the car.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"I can't right now. I just… Can I borrow the car?" Rory asked.

"Where are you going? Should I come with you?" She asked. Lorelai was concerned. She had never seen Rory this sad. No… It wasn't even sadness. It was like Rory hadn't understood it yet herself. She just sat there, silent. No tears, nothing.

"No, I just want to go alone. Is it okay?" Lorelai gave her the keys, and hugged her.

"I love you, honey. I'm here when you need it. I mean it. I'm here." And then she got out of the car, giving Rory space to get seated in from of the wheel.

Rory drove the car on her way to Yale. She didn't really know why she went there, but she needed to go back. Back to the old apartment, and she remembered that she'd never returned the key to Logan. She still hadn't understood what just happened. When she came to the apartment and took the elevator up, she thought about the time, she yelled at Mitchum for taking Logan away from her. She thought about how he had forced Logan away from everything, to start on his own. And then she wondered… Why did Logan work with his father again? Did something go wrong?  
Suddenly she understood why he was so mad. He had every right to be mad at her. Especially if his own business didn't work out, and he was forced to work with his father.

She locked herself in the apartment and had only a second to wonder why the lights was on, when she saw Logan looking at her. She saw the half-empty bottle of whiskey and then her eyes was stocked at the racket he held in his hands.

"Rory!" He said surpriced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A new beginning? _

Rory stood paralyzed by Logan's surprised face. What was _he_ doing here? He had his apartment in N.Y? When she could finally get herself out of the stare, she said:  
"Oh. I didn't know you… I'll just go…"

"Rory, wait." Rory stopped herself from going out of the door, waiting for what he had to say.

"We need to talk," he continued. "We can't avoid each other for all eternity." Rory turned around and closed the door.

"Let's talk then." She said, walking toward the chair next to the couch.

"First, do you want anything to drink?" He asked gently.

"I'll just have what you've been drinking lots of…" she said smiling nervously.

"It wasn't full. I'm not wasted, if that's what you're applying." He smiled formally at her, as he went to the kitchen picking up a class to pour the whiskey in.

"So…" He said after handing her the drink and sitting down on the couch.

"So…" Rory replied as she looked on her drink.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." Logan began, but Rory cut him off.

"Don't be. I deserved it. I really didn't think you would get that mad. I thought you worked on your own? If I knew you also worked at the paper…"

"Yeah, I did. But it didn't work as I thought. I made a mistake and lost a lot of money. I couldn't handle it on my own. Bobby and the guys had left the firm, so I was alone. Then Mitchum turned up, ready to help with the money. I just had to promise him, to come back and help him with the papers. First in London, then N.Y."

"Oh… I didn't know." She said a bit ashamed about her way of tackling things.

"Why are you back? I thought you'd…"

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Being away from everything for so long. It was hard. My mom came to visit, and I could tell that she needed me as well. That's when I decided to come back."

"I've missed you, Ace." For the first time she looked at him – right in the eyes. She loved his eyes. The bright blue color was a bit darkened. When did that happen? Was it because he was upset?

"I've missed you too, Logan." And then she lost it. She put her drink on the table, and moved in his arms. "I'm just so sorry. I'm so sorry! I just… Everything was just happening so fast." She cried, and Logan hugged her and let his hand go through her hair. He had missed having her in his arms for so long and he was afraid that this was just another dream. That he would wake up in London or N.Y. alone. Or worse: With another woman.

"I'm sorry too." Rory looked up. For a long time they just stared at each other, as if the time stood still.

Logan kissed her so gently and Rory felt like her chest was about to explode. This was what she wanted. She needed and she had missed him for so long now. Her hand went through his hair, as the other one got a grab on his neck.

Logan held her closer to him. He tried to hold all of his missing and wanting of her under control, but feeling the return of her kiss, threw him out of the edge. They moved around on the couch, and Rory dragged him on top of her.

"Rory…" Logan tried between their greedy and intense kisses.

"Rory… Are you sure about this?" He was lying on top of her, with her hands on his back, just looking at her. He was breathing fast and so was she. She looked at his pretty blue eyes as she tried to speak.

"Yes." She said after what felt like minutes. Once again he kissed her, and this time every feeling came to show. Gently, hard, intense, everything just came out in the open, and as he touched her all over, he wanted more. Both knew how much they had been missed by each other.

Lorelai walked around the house, trying to control herself. She hadn't heard from Rory, and the last time she saw her was 6 hours ago. She looked so hurt, and now she didn't answer on her cell.

"Hi hon, it's me. So… I'm just going to leave you yet another message. Do you remember the time, when Chris and I got married, and you wouldn't pick up the phone? I threatened you with air-messages, but then I just showed up, because I knew where you were. I'm about to send you the air-messages. I've already considered talking to Kirk to offer him the job. This time I can't just show up, because I don't know where you are. And… And… Rory, you need to call me. I'm worried. Okay, bye."

She hanged up the phone again and looked at it, really hard, as if she could just force the stupid phone to call. Lorelai thought of all the times Rory had been sad through the past. Who did she ran to? Dean? It couldn't be him. Dean was out in Europe with his wife. And then she remembered… Jess! Lorelai tried to find Rory's calendar in her old room. Maybe his number would be in there, but with no luck. She knew what her only option was; She had to call Luke. He would have Jess' number. Without giving it second doubts, she dialed Luke's number.

"You've called Luke, this is April talking." Lorelai heard a child's voice on the other line, and was thrown back by it. Wasn't April supposed to be in New Mexico?

"Hi April, this is Lorelai." Lorelai begun, when April interrupted her.

"Hi Lorelai. Luke is down opening the diner. Should I give him the phone?" Lorelai agreed to herself, that she should go there. Sitting at the house would just make everything worse.

"No… No. Can you just tell him, that I'm on my way? And that I need him?" April promised to bring the message to Luke at once, and they said their goodbyes.

Lorelai felt that her chest was about to explode. She hurried to Luke's at such rush, that it felt she had run the whole way. When she got near to the diner, she saw Luke opening the door, and walking towards her.

The city was still silent. You could see the sun was about to come up, and if you tried you could probably hear Patty opening the salon for her dancers. Of course Taylor was up to speed, and his voice was clear as he directed one of his workers at Dooses of how he should put the sign out.

"Lorelai? What's going on? April told me that you had called, and that you…"

"Rory is gone. She has my car, and I can't get in touch with her. I just thought that maybe…" Lorelai stopped to try to catch her breath. Luke looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"Luke and Rory got into a fight at my mothers party. You should have seen her, Luke, she was so upset. Then she wanted to drive around collecting her thoughts. She left around midnight, and she hadn't come home yet. And I can't… She's not… I don't know… I've never seen her…"

"All right, Lorelai. You need to talk in sentences. What happened between that Logan-guy and Rory? She said nothing about where she would go?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't talk to me, Luke. She always talks to me, Luke! And no, she said nothing. Just that she wanted to drive a bit, and that she would return! But she hasn't. And last time she just took off like that, it was to see Jess."

"Jess…" That was the only thing Luke could say. He hated the affect Jess had had on Rory at sometimes. Crashing the car, making her go to Philadelphia and miss out on her mother's graduation, kissing him at that stupid book gathering. He could be so good to her, but whenever she was upset, he could also be the worst.

"Luke, what are you thinking?" Lorelai asked desperately.

"What I'm thinking? I'm thinking we are going to call Jess, not telling him that Rory is missing. We are going to find out where he is. And when we know, we are going to drive over there. You'll handle Rory and get her home, and I'll kick his sorry ass, for once again making her do stupid things. I mean… What was he thinking?" Luke said in anger. Lorelai just looked at him, as he kept talking about how irresponsible Jess was and how he had affected Rory and how she deserved better than the problems she could put herself in because of him.

"Lorelai! Are you listening? I've made a plan here!" He asked annoyed and pulled her out of he thoughts and gaze.

"Yeah. I was just… I'm listening. But you don't need to hurt Jess. I'll do it for you." Lorelai responded as Luke dragged her into the diner.

As they was about to call Jess, Lorelai received a message from Rory in which she had wrote:  
"Hi mom. I'm fine. With Logan. Explaining later, sorry I didn't call."

Lorelai stopped Luke from dialing the number, and without a word she showed him the message.

"With Logan?! WITH LOGAN? What the hell are she doing with that stupid piece of dirt, when he has just broken her?" Luke said in anger.

"I don't know. I guess I should head home and try to sleep a bit. Luke… thanks. Just… again… I… thanks." For the first time Luke actually managed to smile at her. He hugged her and nothing felt weird. Lorelai was chocked by the sudden hug, but still happy. She needed him. As she was about to walk out of the diner, Luke said:

"Lorelai… Come again sometimes. The coffee isn't selling as good without you." Lorelai turned around and looked at Luke with big happy blue eyes. The eyes Luke loved so badly.

"I will. See you around, Luke." She said smiling and waved with her hand, as she walked out and returned home, to wait for Rory.

She couldn't wait to hear what had happen – and to tell her the new improvement with Luke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Uncertain_

As Logan held Rory in his arms and listened to her calm and deep breath, he was in peace with himself. At some point last night… or this morning they had moved from the couch to the bed. He felt nostalgic as he remembered all of their moments together in that apartment, and know that he had Rory again he wondered if he really wanted to let the apartment go. Rory started moving and mumbling something no normal human being could understand.

"Good morning Ace." Logan said smiling as he kissed her on the hair.

"Mmmmm morning." Rory mumbled as her arm around Logan's body tightened. For a moment, such a perfect moment they just lay there in bed. Logan ran his hand through Rory's hair, and they both enjoyed the quietness surrounding them. Rory couldn't believe what had just happened. She was in Logan's arms, and everything seemed so perfect.

Then the phone made its noise, and both Logan and Rory was pulled out of their own world.

Logan rose from the bed to pick up his phone.

"Huntzberger… Yes… Yes… Okay…" Rory just looked at him as he spoke with a formal voice.

"I'll be there in two hours. Gather the team for a quick meeting… Yes… Bye." He ended the call, and looked at Rory.

"You're going know, right?" She said as he went over to her.

"I need to go. The new department isn't as cooperative as we'd thought."

"You need to say goodbye first." Rory took his hand and pulled him down to bed again.

"I don't have time, Ace." Logan smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "I need to head back to N.Y ASAP." Then he kissed her and she felt, as they had never been apart.

"What are we going to do about us?" Rory asked silently.

"We'll figure it out. I'll call you tonight when I'm done with the meeting. We can go out for dinner, and talk." He said and kissed her again. Before she could even kiss him back he rose from the bed and up to take his clothes on.

"Hey, not fair!" Rory said as she pretended to be mad.

"I got to go, Ace. And you are a distraction." Logan smiled and looked at himself in the mirror.

"But I'm a good distraction. Come back to bed. Tell Mitchum to take over, and lay here!"

"Aw, you know I can't do that. Beside… With all the times your mother called you last night, I think you should probably go home and talk to her." And then Rory remembered her mother. She was going to be so angry for the way Rory replied.

Lorelai walked around the house, waiting for her daughter to come home. She heard the phone call, and started looking for the phone.

"You've reached Lorelai Gilmore. I'm not at the phone – or just to lazy to answer it. Anyway… leave a message and I'll might return the call." She heard herself at the answering machine.

"Hello Lorelai. It's your mother…"

"Oh, close one." Lorelai spoke to herself, as she gave up on answering the phone. She heard her mother babbling about a dinner, her father being out of town and if Rory was okay. Rory… she thought of Rory again. And as the mind forced her to come home, Lorelai heard the car door close.

"RORY?!" Lorelai yelled and ran out of the house.

"MOM?!" Rory yelled back walking toward her running mother.

"Tell me everything! What happened?" Lorelai said all exited. That was why Rory loved her so much. She was always so happy for her.

"Well, I walked in the old apartment. I don't know why, I just needed some place to be nostalgic, you know. And then he just sat there! When I saw him I was overwhelmed. I didn't expect to see him there, you know? So I was all like 'Oh, I'll go' and he said 'Rory, we need to talk', and then we talked, and everything was okay. And I've missed him, and it was good!" Rory said happy, as they both walked in the house.

"What about know?" Her mother asked. They hadn't really talked about it.

"I don't know, actually. Logan had to go to work. But I think he'll call me!"

"That's so exiting! I'm so happy for you honey!"

"Thanks! I'm happy too. I think we're together. But we should take things slow this time. I mean last time he just proposed!"

"Yeah, that was a shocker! Why don't we continue the conversation elsewhere… like… Luke's?"

"LUKES? What happened? Have you talked to him?!" Rory was just as exited about her mother's life, especially when it came to Luke. They'd had so many ups and downs.

"Well, when you was missing yesterday I thought about where you could be. And I thought about Jess, so I went to get a number or an address if I wanted to kill him…"

"Oh yeah, of course…" Rory said following up on the joke.

"I called Luke, and he was so sweet. We talked a bit, and when you wrote, he said: 'Lorelai… Come again sometimes. The coffee isn't selling as good without you.'!"

"Wow, he did?!" They both laughed and walked towards Luke's.

Finally it all seemed as things was about to settle down.

In the meantime Logan was a mess. He'd just found out that things didn't work as well in London after his leaving, and that he might go back. He thought of Rory and how he'd just got her back. Should he talk to her? Should he ask her to come with him to London?

"Logan… LOGAN." His father called. "Are you even listening to me? We need to go back to London tonight. We have an early meeting in the UK department."

"Can't you just go yourself?" Logan tried.

"No. If it is as bad as they say, you need to stay there for some time. Get the thrill of things. Now, let's prepare for this meeting. You have your notes?" And so they prepared. Logan of course, with his mind elsewhere.


End file.
